


“She’s everything I always wanted…”

by EHSparkwoman



Series: Fire and Fury [5]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Before taking his Stunticons to Cybertron, Megatron decides to collect another robot he’d like to be given life. After all; she was very good at dealing with the Autobots.
Relationships: Megatron/Nightbird (Transformers)
Series: Fire and Fury [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461223
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	“She’s everything I always wanted…”

**Author's Note:**

> This could have just as easily have been called ‘She’s hot enough to replace you whenever I choose’. Both are perfect! I’m also sure I can’t be the only one who thinks Megatron acts like a teenager with a first crush in Nightbird’s episode, can I? This takes place during The Key To Vector Sigma episodes. Megatron says the title; as you’ll know if you’ve watched ‘Enter The Nightbird’.

Shockwave had found Alpha Trion; and that was fantastic news. It meant these little remote control car robots were going to Vector Sigma to be given life. It also made Megatron remember the striking femme that Dr Fujiyama created. Starscream had hated her; but Megatron figured that was because she was better than him and was showing him up. Megatron didn’t care what Starscream thought on the best of days. He knew one thing; he had to find that ninja she-bot. She was… he wasn’t sure what word to use. She made him feel funny; like he had micro-sized Insecticons in his fuel tank.

“The Stunticons are ready for travel to Cybertron, Megatron.” Soundwave intoned. Megatron knew Soundwave would be coming with him.

“But we are not. There is one more robot I need before we can go.” _That old fool isn’t going anywhere._ Megatron thought.

“Query: did Rumble and Frenzy forget to bring you another ground vehicle?” Soundwave asked; hoping that his cassettes hadn’t failed his master.

“It is not for project Menasor. It is for… a personal matter.” Megatron said; unsure how to phrase what he wanted.

“Query: Megatron desires Nightbird?” Megatron felt something like shame bubble up with the way Soundwave worded that. _Is that what I’m feeling? Do I… desire her?_ Megatron thought for a moment; before realising Soundwave wasn’t teasing the way Starscream or… most of the other seekers might have done. Megatron wondered how Soundwave knew that was who he was referring to.

“Yes. We shall have to steal her. Since Starscream does not approve of her… Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust can go and collect her for me this time.”

“You are assuming that the humans put her back where we found her in the first place, Megatron.” Soundwave informed him.

“What other choice do I have? This might be the only time she can become a truly unstoppable robot like us. She couldn’t be… switched off.” Megatron thought; feeling that might have been what happened.

“I shall inform the seekers of their orders.” Soundwave told him; before heading out. Megatron was left with his thoughts. Soundwave’s offhand comment about him desiring Nightbird had really thrown him. _Is it desire I feel for her?_ He wondered; pondering what exactly desire felt like.

XxX

“Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust return.” Soundwave intoned. Megatron saw all three of them hovering at the top of the tower. Something was dangling from Ramjet’s undercarriage. It was grey and humanoid shaped. Megatron felt his spark leap; they’d found her!

“Tell them to come in with their prize.” Megatron smirked. He was thankful that Starscream was elsewhere; and wouldn’t see his hated nemesis before she had been taken to Vector Sigma. The three seekers came down the lift and transformed. Ramjet held the end of the chains; stopping Nightbird from running off. She didn’t appear to be moving; but Ramjet wasn’t a very observant seeker.

“We retrieved your she-bot Megatron.” Ramjet informed him; looking rather pleased with himself. Nightbird appeared to be fidgeting a little in the chains holding her still. That might have just been Megatron’s imagination though.

“So you did. I can handle things from here.” Megatron held out a hand. Ramjet gave him the end of the chains; before heading off to his room. Dirge and Thrust followed behind him. That left Megatron with a dilemma; how to get Nightbird through the space bridge that Starscream was guarding without her being spotted? He was then thankful that one of the vehicles that had been procured was a truck with a large trailer. Perfect for hiding a ninja she-bot in. Megatron had a plan.

XxX

“Where are your soldiers, Megatron? I thought you were making another Devastator, and while this robot will be of impressive size, Devastator sized he is not.” _Of course he is complaining; why wouldn’t he be? I’m sure he just complains because he loves the sound of his own voice._ Megatron thought; audibly growling.

“The rest of them are inside the trailer, you fool! It will make it easier to transport them across Cybertron; or didn’t that thought cross your primitive processor?” Megatron glared at Starscream. Soundwave stood silently beside him. Starscream glared back; but chose to say nothing.

“I suppose you’d like me to remain here to guard the space bridge.” Megatron was sure Starscream muttered something about guard duty being beneath him; but didn’t call him out on it.

“Of course. I trust you will be able keep the Autobots away.” _In other words; we’d best hurry before they come join us._ Megatron thought; before pulling out the remote control. The truck drove into the space bridge; with Megatron and Soundwave following behind it. Shortly after; they all disappeared. The door opened and Shockwave was waiting outside.

“I see you all made it in one piece.” Shockwave recalled drones falling off the space bridge in the past.

“Of course we did. Now tell me the location of Alpha Trion.” Megatron growled out.

XxX

Megatron had the key. His robots; all six of them, were stood awaiting Vector Sigma’s influence. Including his Nightbird; who looked… something. Megatron couldn’t work out the word he was searching for. He slid the key into the slot and Vector Sigma glimmered to life.

“I am Vector Sigma. Before Cybertron was, I was!” It intoned; before asking.

“Who reactivates me?”

“I, Megatron. One of your own creations!” Megatron informed it.

“Why have you done this thing?” It asked. Megatron was a little confused by how it asked; but quickly answered it.

“You must give personalities to the robots standing behind me. They are cybernetic creations like ourselves.” Megatron thought about saying more; but thought better of it. He didn’t want Nightbird to be a machine filled with only hatred. He wanted her to… he wasn’t going to think about that right now.

“Present them to me!” Vector Sigma shouted. Megatron made the Stunticons walk forward with the remote control. Soundwave carried Nightbird and put her down on her feet beside them. Once Soundwave had stepped back, purple lightning shot from the sphere and coated the tops of the six robots’ heads. The lightning faded and Vector Sigma informed them that the programming was completed, before switching off.

“I am Megatron, your leader. Declare yourselves to me.” The Stunticons all shuffled around so they were stood in a line, facing Megatron. Nightbird stood at the end a little shyly. Motormaster spoke first; declaring his loyalty to Megatron.

“I am Dead End. I guess I’ll have to do what you say.” He sounded like he didn’t care all that much.

“I… I’m Breakdown. I’ll obey too.” He sounded nervous; like he didn’t like everyone looking at him.

“I’m Drag Strip. I live to obey!” Megatron thought Drag Strip sounded like Starscream on a good day for him.

“I’m Wildrider and I wanna bust somethin’ up!” He sounded a little unhinged. _Perfect; all of them are sycophants that will listen to my every word._ That only left Nightbird; who was still looking nervously at him.

“Am… am I one of these guys too?” Megatron decided he really liked her voice.

“No Nightbird, you are an assassin, built to take out Autobots for me.” Megatron told her. His voice was softer than usual; he didn’t want to frighten her.

“Then… I hope I can please you with my efforts, Megatron-sama.” She sounded more confident now, Megatron noted.

“Well said! Now let us return to Earth and cause some trouble with this!” Megatron grabbed the key from Vector Sigma and headed back to the space bridge. His new troops, Soundwave and Rumble followed behind him.

XxX

“How dare you bring that creature through the space bridge Megatron!” Starscream screeched as soon as he saw Nightbird walk through with the Stunticons.

“She is one of us now; a true Decepticon.” _And possibly your replacement._ Megatron added in his head. _I… called her hot when I said that, didn’t I? I wonder if she remembers any of that…_ Megatron made a mental note to ask her later. Starscream was screeching at him now.

“And how did you slip her through here? In that brute’s trailer I presume.” Motormaster growled; clenching his fists.

“You didn’t check it Screamer. Don’t be complaining ‘cos the boss got his squeeze back.” Rumble remarked; before realising what he’d just said.

“Squeeze?” Starscream started to roar with laughter at that.

“Oh, it makes so much sense! That’s why he liked her so much! He wants to do the horizontal tango with her!” Megatron growled.

“Be silent, you fool! I want no such thing!” _Do I?_ Megatron pondered.

“Oh, you so do! You were acting like a youngling with a first crush!” Starscream chortled; trying very hard to stop himself from laughing.

“Starscream: desist from speaking of Nightbird where she can hear you.” Soundwave glared at the giggling seeker.

“Oh, she can hear me. What’s a mindless automaton gonna do, huh?” He sounded rather smug.

“Slice you open from chest plate to codpiece for suggesting our lord behaved in such a way.” Starscream almost did live up to his unflattering nickname when Nightbird answered him.

“She… she speaks!” He stammered. Nightbird looked rather smug.

“Of course I speak. Don’t you torture everyone with the sound of your voice?” Megatron decided he liked her even more now; she was putting Starscream in his place for him!

“My voice doesn’t torture anyone; except apparently you, ninja.” Starscream screeched.

“Is he normally like this, boss?” Drag Strip asked Megatron.

“Unfortunately.” Megatron answered; before turning to his second in command.

“Starscream; we have more important things to be doing than standing here arguing with our newest recruits.”

“Yes master.” He grumbled.

“Stunticons; here are the co-ordinates of a military base. Travel there to distract the Autobots. We are going here to test the key!” The Stunticons transformed and rolled off towards the military base in question. Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble and Starscream took off to fly towards where they were going. Nightbird didn’t follow; she was unable to fly.

“Hey, is Nightbird comin’ wif us or what?” Rumble asked; glancing at the ninja still on the ground.

“Yes, I shall just go and fetch her.” Megatron flew back down.

“Nothing dirty, Megatron!” Starscream teased; apparently deciding he could do nothing about the now sentient femme, but he could tease Megatron about his apparent crush on her. Megatron growled; vowing to hit Starscream later for that comment.

“I was not aware that I needed a jet pack for this mission, master.” Nightbird lowered her head.

“I shall have the Constructicons build you one later, my dear.” Megatron realised what he’d just said. Had he been human; his face would have gone red. Nightbird giggled.

“Thank you! But how am I going to get to where we are going?” She looked around for something she could use to get around faster; since she had no alt mode. Megatron thought for a moment.

“I could carry you, if you don’t mind.” She giggled again.

“Aren’t you sweet? Come here then!” She held out her arms; wanting Megatron to scoop her up into his. Megatron landed beside her and turned around so she could climb on his back. Nightbird hid her disappointment and climbed on his back. _If he truly has a crush on me; surely he’d jump at the chance to carry me like a princess? Maybe he’s shy…_ She giggled quietly, hoping he didn’t hear her.

“What’s so funny?” He asked; a little confused. Nightbird realised she’d been caught.

“Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about some things…” She told him.

“Can you…” Megatron trailed off.

“Can I what?” Nightbird asked; a little amused.

“Never mind.” Megatron took off after the others; a little worried about what Starscream might say.

XxX

Megatron lay in his quarters thinking on the events of the day. _Those blasted Autobots! I try to get ahead of them with a new combiner and they pull one out of a bunch of junk planes we found in a hanger on the way to Vector Sigma. And they trashed my key!_ Megatron roared in annoyance. Another thought crossed his mind. _But… they still don’t know about Nightbird._ He smiled; she was… something else when she broke in to the Autobot base the first time. He wondered if she remembered the layout and could sneak in again. He got up and went to find her. He decided to try her quarters first and knocked on the door. Sure enough; she was in there. She leaned provocatively on the door frame.

“Hello handsome.” Her voice was sultry and Megatron could swear his faceplates turned red.

“Don’t you like being called that?” She asked; a little worried she’d upset him.

“Usually, mechs that call me handsome are trying to get something from me. I hope that’s not what you’re doing Nightbird.” Megatron’s voice softened at the end; like it usually did when he talked to her.

“Of course not! Do you think I’m Starscream? And boy is he in for a surprise tomorrow morning! I snuck into his quarters and chained him to his bed for that automaton comment earlier.” _How could she tell I was on about Starscream?_ Megatron pondered.

“He just seems like the type.” She answered. Megatron realised he’d voiced his question.

“What were you going to ask me before, when you carried me?” She asked. Megatron shuffled his feet.

“If you remembered anything from the first time you were online.” He told her.

“Do I remember you calling me hot, you mean? Yes handsome, I remembered that.” Megatron’s face heated again; he regretted making that offhand remark to get at Starscream.

“Did you mean it?” She asked; apparently determined to tease him. _Did I? Do I find her… attractive?_ Megatron wondered; his frame heating a little at the pose she was in against the doorframe.

“Yes, I think so. Did _you_ mean it?” Megatron turned the question back at her.

“Mean what?” She asked innocently; though a giggle gave her away. She knew what he was getting at; she just wanted to hear him say it.

“Do you find me handsome?” Megatron asked her; not seeming as shy now.

“Not sure it’s appropriate to tell my boss he’s handsome.” She answered.

“That doesn’t answer my question, my dear.” Megatron smirked; hoping it would be Nightbird’s turn to get flustered. He was enjoying this back and forth, in a way he never did with Starscream.

“And it’s definitely appropriate; because your boss thinks you’re hot!” Megatron could tell she was flustered by that comment; but her face didn’t go red. He wondered why.

“Yes, I think you’re handsome Megatron-sama.” Nightbird answered. Megatron felt like a weight had lifted inside him. The feeling of Insecticons in his fuel tank had settled as well.

“Do you trust me?” She asked and Megatron realised he did.

“You’re no Starscream; you won’t attack me.” He answered; not daring to say ‘yes’.

“Close your eyes.” That was a human turn of phrase; but Megatron knew what she meant. Nightbird saw his eyes turn grey and knew he’d switched them off. It was her turn to smile. _He doesn’t know does he?_ Nightbird thought. Megatron felt something against his mouth. It felt… really good and was giving him a warm feeling inside. Something rubbed against his lips and he opened his mouth to allow it access. He realised what it was and slid his own tongue out to tickle her lips. Nightbird was kissing him! _How?_ Megatron thought; a little worried he’d been tricked somehow. His optics flicked back on as she leaned back and he saw the plate covering her face could retract.

“Like that, handsome?” She asked; one of her optics flicking off then on again. He was sure the humans called that winking. He felt like he’d just been struck by lightning.

“Yes…” Megatron would curse himself for sounding as breathless as that later. Nightbird giggled; she obviously enjoyed flustering him.

“Humans call that a kiss goodnight. Apparently; romantic partners do it to each other.” _Does that mean I need to do that to her?_ Megatron worried; feeling like miniscule Insecticons were fluttering in his fuel tank again.

“No, you don’t need to kiss me back.” Nightbird giggled at the sigh of relief that got.

“I’d like it though.” Megatron really didn’t want to disappoint his… dear, but really was worried about doing that.

“Dream of me, handsome.” Nightbird sounded very pleased.

“I hope I do.” Megatron grinned and Nightbird slid the door shut. Megatron headed back to his room; feeling like there were chains pulling his body upwards. He just wanted to run through the corridors and cheer. _Nightbird likes me! Enough that she’d kiss me… where anyone could see!_ Megatron knew he’d have to check to make sure there was no evidence of his… acting soft on camera. In the morning. Starscream wasn’t going to be going anywhere, and he had dreams of Nightbird to have; while he could still perfectly recall the sensation of being kissed by her.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Nightbird’s voice would sound something like G1 Arcee’s. When I said ‘micro-sized Insecticons in his fuel tank’ I meant ‘butterflies in his stomach’. That’s probably the Cybertronian equivalent. Would Nightbird and Starscream fight all the time? Probably. Would Starscream hate Megatron even more for falling for her? Definitely!


End file.
